A Princess in Assassins Robes
by Renesmee.Lawliet
Summary: She crouched down onto the wooden beam above the royal couple, them making a toast at an annual dinner that the King and Queen of Antakya threw every year. Withdrawing both stolen blades she glared at her parents acting so happy and innocent from all the crimes that they committed. Jumping from the beam she aimed for her parents heads and knew this was right. First story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Point

**Authors Note: Hiya! It's Bree. Well Brianne. Bree is my nickname. This is sort of my first story on FanFiction... Newbie! Woohoo! I hope you guys like it... Feed back would be great. I have a chapter two already in progress. I'm sorry that this chapter is short.. It's establishing a few things and is ****necessary. Hope you enjoy. Flashbacks will be in_ italics. _I own nothing except my characters and the title of the story. All other rights go to Ubisoft! Woohoo! Go Ubisoft! haha I'm sorry guys. Okay. ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**_Breaking point_**

* * *

_"Amythist! It's time for your piano lessons!" The Queen of Antakya called up the grand stair case. Soon after a door creaking open, the pitter of small feet echoed through the halls of the manor. "Coming Mommy!" A petite young girl was running down the stairs, almost tripping on her dress. "AMYTHIST! A princess never runs!" scolds the queen to her five year old daughter. "Yes Mommy…" the little girl sighed walking down the remaining number of stairs, walking over to the piano._

_"Hello Princess, Are you ready for your piano lessons today?" The older teacher said who sat on the grand piano bench. Her wrinkles around her smile comforting to the small child._

_"Yes I am Ms. Anastasia!" Amythist exclaimed to her professor. She sat up straight so she will be the appropriate height to play the piano without being uncomfortable. reaching around her to place her hands on the ivory keys that she needed to press to begin playing the anthem of the city. Amythist loved having piano lessons. Little did she know that that song would be played on a somber day that she never expected to happen by her own hand…_

The melody of the anthem of her land being played on a grand piano echoed through the halls of the castle. The same piano where she had first begun playing the anthem. Amythist looked down at her digits as they danced across the black and white ivory. Servants hustled all around the royal teen. Sighing, she rubbed her hands along her dress, the queen coming down the forge as Amythist adjusts her corset.

"Amythist!"

"Yes Mother?"

"Why are you taking a break? Your coronation is in a mer four days and you are expected to play the song of our country beautifully in front of thousands."

"Sorry Mother, it will not happen again." Amythist said in that monotone voice she has used too many times. Rolling her eyes as her mother walled away, discussing details with the royal planer. A bass voice mimicking the bass line of the melody.

"Hello my dear Amythist."

"Fredrico." She said coldly glaring at her betrothal. Him slithering over to her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Zmey." Amythist mumbled under her breath.

"What was that my dear?"

"Nothing Fredrico."

"Oh no, I think you said something. About me." He said through clenched teeth, his grip tightening around her waist.

"I didn't. Fredrico. You're hurting me."

This wasn't the first time that Fredrico had hurt her; she thought back to the first time that they were together. Back when they were just little kids…

_"Princess Amythist, this is Prince Fredrico, he is your betrothal." Announced a servant who came in carrying the young child's coat. Fredrico looking Amythist up and down as she curtsied to him. Expecting him to bow back she looked at him._

_"I think you are supposed to bow…" she stated timidly._

_"I do not bow to something that is nothing."_

_Amythist looked down at the pleats in her dress while playing with her fingernails. Fredrico shoving her aside to go play with the Princesses toys that were set up around the room that the children where left in. Amythist tripped on the train of her dress falling onto her bottom. She sniffled trying not to cry, Fredrico turned around at the sound of her falling._

_"Do not cry! I command you not to cry. You are not hurt! You must not cry. That is gross. If you plan to rule underneath me then you cannot be a wimp." He yelled while standing over top of the little girl. Cocking his hand back to make contact with her face, his brows furrowed together in rage. Amythist cringed, waiting for that painful act. Making her cry out in pain, he walked around her and snatched his coat from the servant walking out toward the carriage that had brought him to the mansion he would rule one day…_

"You called me something! What did you call me?!" He screeched, cocking his hand backward as Amythist cringing.

"Now. Again. What. Did. You. Call. Me?!"

"A Zmey! A smiling slithering snake!"

"BITCH!"

The sound of forceful skin contact echoed through the halls. Amythit stumbling back, clutching her cheek. Some servants gawking at the couple. Amythist starting to run off, Fredrico grabbing her arm roughly and forcefully.

"You weren't dismissed."

"YOU HIT ME. I am dismissed."

"No. You are not!" He said squeezing her arm tighter. "Fine. May I be dismissed?!" She said looking down, clenching her teeth together try to hold back tears.

"Yes. I hoped you learned your lesson for calling me names and mumbling, little bitch."

Holding her face, Amythist scurried off to her room. Sniffling, she grabbed a bag stuffing it with extra servants rooms. Hearing a knock on the door she chucked her bag under her bed. She sat on her bed, smoothing out her dress. "Come in"

The king walked in, surveying the room.

"Yes father?" She said sitting up.

"Your coronation was moved to the day after tomorrow. The law states 'For a princess to be coroneted she must have a husband to fill the place of the king.' and because of that law your wedding to Fredrico will be moved to tomorrow."

"But Father! That law was made hundreds of years ago! I do not nor ever wish or want to marry Fredrico! I do not want-"

"Amythist Elizabeth Alexandria Dalton I do not care about your wants and desires. You will marry Fredrico tomorrow. Then the day after become ruler of this land. Fredrico is your betrothal whether you like it or not. Now you will go to bed without supper and will stop whining like a peasant. Now. Goodnight Amythist."

"Yes Father. Good night Father" She said laying down, biting her tongue like a princess should.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review and tell me what I need to fix (politely please ^-^) or tell me how great it was... hopefully it was. I love you guys! Thanks for reading! If you want a little bit of info on me read my bio. See y'all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurdles

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Bree! I'm back early with a second chapter. I hope you guys like this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! I love y'all. Thanks to MercenaryBunny who followed and favorited my story! That means so much to me! Thanks so much! Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed Characters. Ubisoft does! See you guys at the bottom! Without further a do! Chapter 2. Hurdles.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**_Hurdles_**

A few hours after her father and her had the spat everybody was asleep. Wrapping a scarf around her head, she started toward the window, bag in hand. A slamming sound disturbing the peace in the manor. Eyes wide Amythist dropped the bag springing into her bed. Just as she stuffed the scarf under her pillow Fredrico stumbled through the, now broken, doorway.

"What Fredrico? I'm trying to get rest."

"I'm here to punish you. Don't you remember my little flower?" he said slurring his words. The intoxicating scent of alcohol filling the room.

"No I do not remember that." She said trying to convince him otherwise. Praying he'll take the bait.

"I may not have said it. But I thought it." Fredrico said going over to her, taking a sip of his flask. She began to scream only to be silenced by both of Fredricos hands.

"Damn it. You screaming made me drop me drop my flask. You're gonna pay." He growled at her, slapping her cheek. Whimpering she glared at him, spitting on him.

"HOW DARE YOU! SPIT ON ME LIKE A PEASANT. I am Prince Fredrico Waltz! Great ruler of this land!"

"AS OF TOMORROW, IF THE DAY SHALL COME!"

"Oh it will. I promise it. You do not want to test me peasant."

Her eyes went wide in shock.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am Princess Amythist Elizabeth Alexandra Dalton ruler of Antakya and you will never talk to me like that again you zmey! Now leave my sight before I have you ordered to be hung."

"Like you have the guts let alone the rights to have me hung. Your husband to be, prince of this land and soon to be all holy ruler!"

"Put me to the test. Now leave my sights before I call the guards."

"Fine. You owe me. I will make you pay.. I will break you and your bitchy attitude before you become my wife."

Amythist scoffed and rolled over on her bed. Fredrico glaring at the pixie sized woman. Shoving her off the bed, throwing his flask at her head. Viciously slamming the door as he stormed down to the cellar to retrieve another flask of brandy. Amythist getting up off of the floor, holding her head, she began walking toward the window, holding onto the walls for support. "Who knew an intoxicated man could throw so hard..." She said to herself, getting up on the window sill. Looking at the ivy vine running along the side of her window, she grabbed the stalk of the vine. Slowly and carefully she shimmied down the vine, her trying not to make any noise. With a small pat of her feet on the frozen winter ground, she grabbed her single bag. Running through the streets of the city that was supposed to be hers to rule. Amythist didn't want to rule. She didn't want to be under any kind of rule. She didn't want to have to make rules to restrict the people that she called her friends. She didn't want to do to them what she hated to be done to her. She was scared. She didn't admit it to herself let alone say it out loud. Screaming. That's all she heard. 'No... Not screaming... Yelling. But at whom... Who's name..' "MISS! EXCUSE ME MISS!" 'MY NAME!' She quickly came back to reality. Jumping out of the way, Amythist was about to get trampled by horses and a carriage. The wheels coming to a hault, an older man stepped off of the front seat.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I attempted to stop but the horses would not listen in time. I hope you are not injured in anyway." He said shuffling over to her in the dirt, outreaching a hand to help her up. Gladly taking it she stood up, about to yell at him but quickly realizing that she is not in her normal attire. "It is.. uh quite alright, Sir." Her sighing as she brushed the dust off of her dress and corset. "I was in a haze. I am sorry. I am so determined to get to Florence, Italy so quickly I almost ran over you! My apologizes miss."

"I already said that it was no problem, sir." She said a little annoyed but forgiving him because of his old age. "You are a peddler correct?"

"Yes I am. I own a shop in a small village not far from here. It is ruled by the tyrants that call this town home. They kicked me out of my home and took my shop."

"I apologize for your hardship."

"Oh. No worries. Now.. I should be setting out on my journey again."

"Okay. Nice meeting you sir. I wish you well." The princess said smiling at him, nodding her head at him. He tipped his hat in return. _'Maybe this is my chance….. Italy is a far amount away from my land.. Not a soul would know of my land nor that I am to become ruler… This elder does not know.. There is no sea travel.. Maybe I can strike a deal with him..' _ Looking up to find him, Amythist found just an empty space where the carriage was. Hollering as she is running towards the peddlers carriage for him to stop. The horses coming to a slow stop shortly after her fifth yell. "Did I forget something?" said the confused old man. "No I do not believe you did.. I was wondering if you would need an extra peddler to help you sell things while on your journey."

"Yes… I assume that would be a nice thing to have with me.. I cannot lift the boxes like I used to."  
"Yes well. I would be able to help you with that. If you do not mind me coming along to Italy with you I would gladly help you for exchange of the use of your carriage to get to Florence."

"Well… I do not see the harm. You can sit next to me if you do not mind."

She smiled, pleased with herself in making her first deal outside of the castle. The old man extended his hand to help her onto the driver's bench in front. With a snap of the reins they were off to Florence. After a few villages and the old man, whose name she still didn't know, showing her how to peddle his trade items and how to count change in case she did not know.

"I just come to know that I have yet to learn your name miss."

"Oh, I understand. You may call me.. Amythist.. What is your name sir?" She cautiously said, hoping he doesn't realize her as royalty.

"That is a beautiful name. You may call me Gregorio."

"That is a lovely name. I had a childhood friend named Gregorio."

"Ah. You remind me of my daughter.."

"Oh.. Where is your family now, if you do not mind me asking?"

"I lost my daughter to disease when she was around 17 years of age. I am guessing that is how many years you have Amythist?"

"Yes. I am 17 years. I am sorry to hear of your loss. And your wife Mr. Gregorio?"

"I lost her a few months ago. She was so sweet and kind hearted. She would not let me kill any insect in our house. She insisted that the insect had a family as well." He said smiling at the memory.

"Oh.. I am sorry Sir. I did not mean to ask nor upset you. My deepest apologizes. Both for upsetting you and your loss of both your daughter and your wife."

"Oh no there is no need to apologize miss. They are still with me in my heart. I know my wife is still with me in spirit. She always said she would be here for me and I believe she is."

"That is very sweet of you to think in such a manor. I hope my husband one day would be so kind and caring as you are. Even after I pass onto the afterlife."

He smiles at her softly. "Maybe he will be one day." He said with a yawn. "Well. I am stopping to go to sleep madam. I suggest you do as well. Good night Amythist."

"Good night Gregorio. May your slumber be peaceful." She said as she started to nod off into the dream world.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! See y'all in a few weeks or something like that. Boo Bye!**


	3. AN: I'm so sorry!

**A/N: I'M SOO SORRRY I feel like a major douche bag for not uploading. I have had no time in between work and school. I don't even have enough time to sit down and pee without getting rushed. I'm so sorry! I will try to upload sometime before the year ends! I promise! Maybe even before Halloween. I'll try. I promise! I hope you all still read my story! I'll delete this "Chapter" once I upload the read third chapter.**

**I'm so sorry guys...**

**But I will take this time to thank the following for clicking that button and becoming a follower of my story! Thank you guys so much.**

**MercenaryBunny**

** .sisters**

**Ekendall1216**

**chelsea-chee**

**MileyC.5813 (The original owner of this concept and also my best friend! Love you!)**

**The Daft Hatter**

**And I would like to thank these lovely three people for reviewing:**

**chelsea-chee**

**A guest (come on don't be shy!)**

**The Daft Hatter**

**This means so much to me. Thank you all for liking my story. I can sit here and write a 20 book series on how much this means to me and how happy this makes me feel. I first starting writing this story just thinking my best friend would read it on here... Thank you so much y'all.**

**OH! and chelsea-chee I hope you don't mind me "calling you out" on here but thank you for the review. I completely forgot about that.. oppsies. Well in chapter three you will get a back story on Gregorio and a somewhat back story on Amythist. AND a new character that we all know and some may love. Ezio's little artist. :3 well. That is all I'll reveal.**

**ANYWAY! I will see y'all In the OFFICIAL chapter three, whenever that comes. I love you guys so much. Thank you so much.**

**Love always,**

**Bree**


End file.
